1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a method of driving the LCD that prevents a motion blur phenomenon.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display controls the light transmittance of a liquid crystal that has a dielectric anisotropy that uses an electric field, and thus displays a picture. The liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel having a pixel matrix and a drive circuit for driving the liquid crystal display panel.
As shown in FIG. 1, the liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal display panel 10 having a pixel matrix, a gate driver 12 for driving a gate line GL of the liquid crystal display panel 10, a data driver 14 for driving a data line DL of the liquid crystal display panel 10, and a timing controller 16 for controlling the gate driver 12 and the data driver 14.
The liquid crystal display panel 10 includes a liquid crystal cell matrix having a liquid crystal formed at each area defined by the crossing of the gate line GL and the data line DL. Each of the liquid crystal cells includes a liquid crystal cell Clc which controls the light transmission amount in accordance with a data signal, and a thin film transistor TFT that drives the liquid crystal cell. The thin film transistor TFT allows a data signal applied to the data line DL to be charged in the liquid crystal cell Clc and be held in response to a scanning signal applied to the gate line GL. The liquid crystal cell Clc changes the state of the liquid crystal in accordance with the data signal and controls the light transmittance and thus realizes a gray level.
The gate driver 13 sequentially supplies the scan signal to the gate line GL in response to a control signal from the timing controller 16.
The data driver 14 converts digital data from the timing controller 16 into an analog data signal and supplies the signal to the data line DL.
The timing controller 16 supplies a control signal which controls the gate driver 12 and the data driver 14, and supplies the digital data to the data driver 14.
The liquid crystal display provided with the thin film transistor at each liquid crystal cell is an active matrix type. Thus, the active matrix provides an image to the display. However, because of a slow response speed caused by the characteristics of the liquid crystal such as inherent viscosity, elasticity, and hold type driving characteristics, a motion blur phenomenon is generated by a residual image of a former frame.
To solve the motion blur phenomenon, the related art liquid crystal display uses a driving method that inserts black data. A method of inserting the black data is employed such that the black frame is inserted between the frames by raising the frame frequency or the image data and the black data are classified and applied by dividing one horizontal period charging the image data. However, the method of inserting black data reduces charging time of the image data when the frame frequency is increased or the horizontal period charging the image data is divided into smaller periods.
Accordingly, in the related art method of inserting the black data, a data charging time is reduced in a large size liquid crystal display.